Escape
by River Styx1201
Summary: Jeff the Killer and Laughing Jack force Eyeless Jack to a party.


Eyeless Jack groaned as he was dragged into the human world by Jeff and Laughing Jack. "I don't get why I have to come with you idiots," he grumbled as he took in the surrounding area.

"Slendick said we couldn't come to the party without a supervisor," Jeff said as he twirled his knife. "You were the only one available."

"Just loosen up EJ," LJ laughed as he poked the demon on the cheek. "It's a Halloween party, so we don't even have to keep up our glamour."

EJ growled as he followed the imbeciles, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets, messing with the scalpel he kept there. He stayed back as the two ran and started to casually interact with the humans as if they weren't planning on killing the majority of them that night. With a sigh he moved to stand against the wall before noticing a female who didn't wear a costume doing the same as him.

He tilted his head as if he was a cat watching its human before he decided to grab to cups from the table of snacks and slowly walked over to her. "Hey," he said as he offered her one of the cups.

She smiled politely. "I don't drink," she said as she took the cup and set it down on a nearby table. "But thanks anyways."

He chuckled as he sipped down the alcohol, shuddering slightly at the disgusting taste. "So why aren't you dressed up?"

She groaned as she looked over to the dance floor. "I didn't want to come in the first place," she grumbled. "I have midterms in a week and I'm close to failing college algebra, so I really need to study. Only reason I'm here is because my roommate practically dragged me here, saying that I need to stop being a book worm and live my life with more freedom, more fun, less hard work, and stop letting life pass me by."

He chuckled at that. "Only reason I'm here is because my boss doesn't trust my friends not to get into trouble if left alone."

"Where do you work?" she asked as a smile played at her lips.

' _Shit_ ,' he thought as he stared at her. "Why would I tell someone who's name I don't even know yet."

"True," she muttered before sticking her hand out to shake his hand. "Names Belle."

"Jack," he said as he took her hand and gave it a firm shake.

She smiled as she took his hand and led him outside to a silver truck out front. "You know how to drive?" she asked. When he nodded she tossed him the keys to the truck and hopped into the passenger seat.

He shook his head at her before getting into the driver's seat and turning it on. "Where are we going?" he asked as he backed the truck up.

"There's an abandoned ranch a few miles out of town, about thirty minutes away. It's the perfect place to get away from the city life as well as all human interactions. Not to mention the view is to die for."

EJ chuckled as he followed her directions, even though he knew the exact place she was talking about. She reached forward and turned on the radio, squealing a little as Luke Bryan's _I Don't Want This Night to End_ came on. She started to sing along and dance to it.

She laughed as the song ended and she saw the smile tugging on Jack's lips. "This is the most fun I've had in a while," she said as she turned down the volume of the radio and passed him a kind look. "Thanks for doing this with me."

"You're welcome," he said and watched as the streets passed them. Soon they were away from all streetlights and on a dirt road. He slowly pulled to a stop in front of the farm and put the car in park, turning it off as she jumped out and moved to the back of the truck.

Cam unrolled the sleeping bags she had back there from when she went camping the week previous and then helped Jack get in the back with her. "You now know my secret spot where I go when I don't want others to mess with me. I come here almost every weekend at night, so if you need anything just come on by."

He smiled and sat down next to her only for his stomach to grumble.

She burst out laughing before standing back up. "Do not fear, I always keep snacks in my car."

As she was about to leave he grabbed her hand and pinned her down in the bed of her truck. "Sorry Cam, but I prefer something more filling," he said as his lips turned up into a sinister smirk, showing off his shark like teeth. "Human flesh." He let out a sinister chuckle as fear filled her eyes when he pulled out his scalpel.

"Why?" she asked as tears filled her eyes and flowed down her cheeks.

"Because I can. Now don't be afraid to scream in pain, there's no one around to hear you."

With that he cut into her, slowly eating until he was full, and the human was dead. She was sweeter than everyone else he had eaten. Unlike some of his other victims, she seemed to take care of herself. She didn't abuse her liver or lungs with the toxins that have become popular to consume, and that was a lovely change. Too bad he didn't think to keep her alive while he slowly consumed her over the course of a month, but it was too late now.

With a satisfied growl he threw her keys next to her body and quickly made his way back to the party. While that was a fun adventure, he needed to get back before Jeff and LJ caused a scene.


End file.
